Test de Embarazo
by Ikhny Shy
Summary: Gray descubre un test de embarazo con signo positivo en casa de Juvia... Está seguro que suyo no es... entonces... ¿Quién? (GRUVIA) (mención de GALE)


**Capítulo 1: **Mudanza

Con sus manos en las caderas y una sonrisa de satisfacción plantada en el rostro, Juvia admiraba el living de su nuevo departamento. Se había mudado hacía apenas dos días desde Fairy Hills a ese pequeño dos ambientes con vista al río en el centro de Magnolia y se estaba tomando muy relajadamente la tarea de acomodar todas sus cosas en su nueva vivienda.

Música alegre y pegadiza llenaba el ambiente, tarareaba la conocida canción mientras desplegaba una alfombra circular de color azul oscuro entre el juego de sillones, luego sobre ella colocó una mesa pequeña de forma rectangular. Lo único que faltaba en la sala era la decoración "Gray" que todavía tenía guardada en las grandes cajas de mudanza. Quería que todo estuviera perfecto antes de poner el detalle final con la imagen de su amado Mago de Hielo.

El timbre sonó, distrayéndola de su tarea y al abrir la puerta se encontró con un muy sonriente Dragon Slayer de Hierro. Se sorprendió de la exagerada expresión de su amigo, parecía demasiado ansioso, (además de feliz) no era muy usual en él ser tan expresivo. Se apartó para dejarlo pasar y el chico de melena negra no tardó en explicar su alegría.

Casi estampándosela en la cara, le mostró con entusiasmo un test de embarazo con un muy claro signo positivo en uno de sus extremos. El mago no emitía palabra, la sonrisa impuesta en su rostro mostrando los dientes en un gesto más aterrador que alegre era suficiente para su mensaje. Juvia tardó unos segundos en comprender el significado de aquello hasta que reconoció con mayor eficiencia el objeto y su símbolo destacado en azul...

— Oh, Gajeel-kun... — Susurró e involuntariamente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Llevó sus manos a la boca, reteniendo un chillido y el chico sonrió aún más. — ¡Felicidades! — Exclamó finalmente y se arrojó a él para abrazarlo. Gajeel estaba tan tensionado que no le devolvió el gesto, pero tampoco la apartó, solo se quedó allí duro y tieso con esa sonrisa fija en sus labios. — Juvia va a ser tía.

— Gigigi... y yo padre... — Respondió al fin, su voz temblando al final de la frase. — ¿Puedes creerlo? — Juvia lo soltó del abrazo y lo miró fijamente. Emocionada, apartó con los dedos algunas lágrimas que escapaban de sus párpados.

— Juvia está tan feliz. — Juntos caminaron hacia los sillones. Él se sentó en el de dos cuerpos, estirando las piernas hasta la mesa del centro y sus brazos ocupando la totalidad del respaldo, luego dejó caer su cabeza hasta reposarla, sus ojos rojos fijos en el techo. — Traeré algo para beber ¡Tienes mucho que contarle a Juvia!

— Espero que tengas cerveza. Necesito un trago.

— Juvia no tiene alcohol en su casa. — Respondió en tono de disculpa. — Pero podemos tomar café.

— ¿Quién demonios celebra con café? — Se quejó él, pero ni un gruñido salió en sus palabras de lo feliz que se sentía. — No importa, dame lo que sea, pero necesito algo fuerte.

Sus manos temblaban de ansiedad mientras buscaba en sus alacenas lo necesario para el café. Su mente fantasiosa comenzaba a elaborar imágenes de su amigo con el bebé, también se veía a sí misma cargándolo en brazos y de pronto se vio inmersa en un reconto de lo que sería la vida del nuevo integrante de la familia Redfox. Para cuando llegó al living llevando una bandeja con las tazas humeantes de café, ya tenía imaginadas hasta las primeras misiones del pequeño como miembro de Fairy Tail. La imaginación de Juvia podía ir realmente muy rápido.

— ¿Cómo está Levy-san? — Preguntó mientras revolvía su infusión. Gajeel se había acomodado de forma más erguida y mantenía su mirada en el espeso líquido negro de su taza.

— Feliz. — Respondió simplemente. — Fue a lo de la coneja a contarle.

— ¿Coneja? ¿Te refieres a Lucy-san?

— Sí, ¿Hay alguna otra coneja que conozcas? — Juvia sonrió, pero no le respondió. Esos motes que elegía a veces eran incomprensibles. — Levy está tan... — Comenzó a decir, su voz suavizándose. Juvia bebió un sorbo de su café para ocultar su sonrisa, si le decía que se veía tierno cuando hablaba de su novia Gajeel no volvería a confiarle nada. — Radiante...

— Tú también, Gajeel-kun. — No lo negó. Ladeó la cabeza a un lado y su rostro comenzó a ensombreserse. Juvia frunció el ceño y esperó a que él le contara.

— Estoy feliz y ansioso. — Admitió, diciéndolo rápidamente, como si quisiera saltear esa confesión vergonzosa. — Pero... — Se masajeó el cuello mostrando su tensión, mientras sus ojos miraban a cualquier sitio salvo a ella. — Tengo miedo...

— ¿Miedo?

— Y sí... — Él se mordió el labio inferior. Juvia dejó su taza sobre el pequeño plato y se inclinó hacia delante para estar más cerca de su amigo. El test de embarazo reposaba sobre la mesa en medio de ambos y el Dragon Slayer observó el objeto como si todos sus miedos estuvieran allí metidos. — Voy a ser padre. A criar un niño, ¿Yo?

— No solo tú, Gajeel... Levy-san está contigo, ella también...

— Ella será una madre fabulosa. — La cortó, desestimando sus palabras. — No hay duda de eso.

— Tú serás un gran padre. Así como eres un excelente novio.

— ¿Tú crees que soy bueno? — La miró con desconfianza y Juvia rio levemente, pensando en las veces que él llevaba a Levy cargando en uno de sus hombros como si fuera su bolso de viaje.

— Quizás no eres el más romántico. — Concedió. — Pero se nota que la amas, y eso es lo que cuenta. — Sus palabras parecieron relajarlo. Juvia extendió sus manos a las suyas en un gesto afectuoso. — Y amarás a ese hijo que tendrán, es todo lo que el niño necesitará...

No solo eran amigos por haber estado en el mismo gremio antes de conocer la enorme y cálida familia en Fairy Tail, sus pasados también tenían mucho en común. Dolor, soledad, falta de amor, eran solo algunas de las coincidencias que los ex-Phantom Lord compartían. Su encuentro sirvió para compensar aquello que les había faltado toda la vida, aún dentro de un grupo tan poco amigable como el que dirigía José Porla, Gajeel y Juvia encontraron en el otro la familia que habían perdido. Tenían confianza mutua y se amaban como hermanos.

Mientras el chico comenzaba a contarle su experiencia con el test de embarazo, Juvia no podía más que sentirse agradecida y halagada por ser parte de ese momento tan especial para su amigo.

...

Gray no era bueno para esas cosas, pero al menos lo intentaba.

Ya había recorrido la tienda unas cuatro veces, buscando entre la mercadería aquello que pudiera llevarle de regalo a Juvia como felicitación por la mudanza.

Gruñó por lo bajo y se desordenó el cabello sintiéndose frustrado. Tampoco estaba seguro si se regalaban cosas por cambiar de vivienda, pero sentía que debía hacerlo

Gray recordaba, por haber ayudado a trasladar las cosas, que su compañera tenía bastantes utensilios de cocina y varios juegos de vajilla, también parecía tener todos los aparatos domésticos que pudiera necesitar. En cuanto a la decoración, no había visto demasiado (ya que entre ella y Gajeel ya habían guardado la mayoría de sus adornos) pero notó un estilo refinado y elegante en sus muebles. Pensando en eso, el mago de cabellos negros comenzó a transitar el sector donde se exhibían las decoraciones.

Una sonrisa se plantó en sus labios al ser consciente de los gustos de Juvia y recordó que no le había sorprendido ver la habitación de la Maga de Agua en Fairy Hills. Cuando no estaba sumida en sus extrañas fantasías, la chica de cabellos azules mostraba una faceta distinguida en sus gestos, su postura e incluso en su forma de vestir. Estaba claro que ella destacaba entre las mujeres del gremio, con sus trajes sobrios y su siempre presente sombrero.

Gray se perdió un poco en sus pensamientos y comenzó a disfrutar la búsqueda del regalo, mientras en su mente se llenaba de la imagen de su compañera.

Aunque seguía aparentando que no eran más que amigos, el mago ya había aceptado sus sentimientos por la chica que le profesaba su amor a cada oportunidad. No tenía una razón clara para seguir ocultando lo que sentía por ella, quizás no quería tener una relación formal o solo estaba demasiado cómodo con su situación actual... cualquiera sea el motivo, Gray prefería que las cosas entre ellos continuaran como hasta ese momento.

Finalmente se decidió por un portaretrato con un marco que se parecía a las ornamentaciones de los muebles del living que le ayudó a subir hasta el departamento, también pensó que sería buena idea pedirle a Reedus que le hiciera un dibujo con todos los compañeros de gremio para colocar en el objeto.

Satisfecho con su elección, el joven salió de la tienda entusiasmado.

**...**

El plan le salió mejor de lo esperado, Reedus tenía una pintura de todos los miembros del gremio que cabía perfectamente en el marco que Gray había elegido para regalarle a Juvia, por lo que su visita al nuevo departamento de la Maga de Agua no debió demorarse más.

No sabía porqué estaba tan ansioso por visitarla, pero en su interior se arremolinaba cierta urgencia que lo hacía caminar deprisa por las calles de piedra que se teñían del color anaranjado del atardecer.

Al llegar, esperó a calmar un poco su ansiedad antes de llamar a la puerta. Juvia lo conocía bien y podría adivinar que algo le sucedía si lo veía con esa sonrisa inusual en los labios, Gray debía volver a imponer la expresión algo desinteresada y osca que le salía tan fácilmente.

Una vez que su actitud se asemejaba más a la habitual, se sintió listo para llamar a la puerta, pero en ese momento, el departamento se abrió y la enorme figura de Gajeel salió de su interior...

— Stripper, ¿Qué demonios haces parado en la puerta? — Estaba por responder un "¿Qué te importa?" pero el Mago de Hierro fue empujado violentamente hacia un lado.

— ¡Gray-sama! Vienes a visitar a Juvia — La chica de cabellos azules se asomó por la abertura con una gran sonrisa y Gray olvidó la presencia de Gajeel por un instante.

— Bien, los dejaré solos. — Anunció el de melena negra, siendo ignorado por los otros dos.

Entró al departamento y observó lo mucho que había avanzado la chica en acomodar sus cosas en el nuevo hogar. Llamó su atención que no hubiera ninguna decoración ni en los muebles ni en las paredes, así que su regalo parecía apropiado para la ocasión, pero...

Alguna vez, hace bastante tiempo, Lucy le comentó que Juvia tenía una extraña colección de muñecos de peluche con su imagen. Al principio le resultó algo aterrador, pero luego admitió que no era para sorprenderse... la obsesión que la Maga de Agua tenía con él no era ningún secreto, ella misma le había mostrado alguna vez comida con su cara. Pero en ese nuevo departamento, en esa nueva vida que Juvia estaba comenzando, no había ni un solo objeto que recordara al Mago de Hielo...

— ¿Quieres beber algo, Gray-sama? — La voz femenina lo distrajo. Sacudió la cabeza, hundiendo los pensamientos sobre los "mini Gray" al fondo de su mente — Juvia ya no puede tomar más café - Le dijo sonriendo aún más - ¿Tal vez quieras un té o algo fresco?

— Sí, lo que sea estará bien.

— Debe haber limonada. — Pensó ella en voz alta. — Juvia traerá algo enseguida. Ponte cómodo, Gray-sama — La observó caminar hacia la cocina con esa enorme sonrisa en los labios. Se veía tan feliz como de costumbre o incluso un poco más. No podía decir si era por la ausencia del merchandising con su imagen o si realmente estaba pasando algo inusual con ella, pero Gray pensó que se veía diferente por algún motivo.

Se dirigió hacia el juego de sillones del living para esperarla. Por el enorme ventanal abierto entraba la brisa fresca que traía la noche y el sol se ocultaba detrás de las casas bajas de la ciudad dibujando sus contornos oscuros sobre el fondo violáceo. Pero ni la hermosa vista del nuevo departamento de Juvia lo distraía de pensar en aquellos objetos que faltaban en el lugar, aquellos que lo representaban a él. Era algo egocéntrico de su parte preocuparse tanto por ellos, pero su ausencia le intrigaba y no podía evitar pensar qué podía significar que no estuvieran allí... ¿Acaso Juvia ya no estaba interesada en él?

De pronto un objeto extraño llamó su atención desde la mesa ubicada en el centro de los sillones. Se inclinó hacia delante para examinarlo y el aire se le hizo pesado a su alrededor...

La brisa que entraba por la ventana no era suficiente para calmar el calor que inundó su cuerpo. Tragando saliva y reuniendo algo de valor, tomó el objeto esperando que no fuera lo que parecía...

Cuando sus ojos se posaron en las líneas azules que se exhibían en uno de sus extremos, Gray creyó que se desmayaría en ese momento. Sabía perfectamente lo que tenía en sus manos y lo que significaba aquel símbolo positivo.

— Juvia está embarazada...— Murmuró. Las palabras resbalando de sus labios, dejando un sabor amargo dentro de su boca. La habitación parecía encogerse al su alrededor, el aire le pareció espeso, difícil de respirar. Todo a su alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas y sus ojos comenzaron a arder.

— ¿Gray-sama? — Escuchó la voz de ella en un eco lejano. Sus ojos nublados no podían enfocarse en el rostro que tenía delante. — ¿Te encuentras bien? — El test de embarazo había caído al suelo en algún momento de su trance. Levantó la mirada, encontrando los ojos azules de su compañera que lo observaba preocupada a solo unos pasos de distancia. — Gray-sama, estás asustando a Juvia.

— L-lo sie-siento... — Respondió en una voz muy baja, casi un susurro.

— Juvia hizo limonada, ¿Quieres un poco? Te ves muy pálido. — Él asintió mecánicamente. Todavía le costaba respirar. Sus oídos embotados a penas podían comprender lo que ella le decía. Juvia le extendió el vaso y él lo tomó aferrándolo con fuerza, luego ella se sentó a su lado con su propia bebida en las manos. — ¿Te sientes bien?

— Sí. Estoy bien.

Su mente comenzaba a funcionar mejor. Bebió un trago largo de la limonada, su frescura lavando el nudo que tenía en la garganta, mas no alcanzó para aliviar la presión dentro de su pecho. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia su compañera y se enfocaron en la chatura de su abdomen. Pensó que pronto ya no la vería así, en poco tiempo una vida comenzaría a ser notoria en esa zona... Una vida que él _no _ayudó a crear...

**Continuará...**

**AN:**

Tenía esta historia en borrador desde hace tiempo y luego del capítulo de ayer, me decido a publicarlo. Será un fic corto de sol capítulos, espero no demorarme mucho... (pero no puedo prometer nada)

Es un intento por hacer algo cómico... nunca me salió del todo bien... así que espero que al menos sea simpático.

Aunque Fairy Tail haya finalizado definitivamente ayer, con la emisión del último capítulo, igual seguirá siendo una serie muy especial para mí. El fandom estuvo algo dormido este tiempo, espero que no se hayan olvidado de esta maravillosa serie y sus carismáticos personajes, por mi parte, son una etapa muy importante de mi vida, así que seguiré dando vueltas por aquí.


End file.
